The present application relates generally to the field of steering systems for use in vehicles. More specifically, the present application relates to an improved steering system that includes a steering input device having a smaller packaging size and more ergonomic mode of operation, while providing a reduced likelihood of injury to the operator of the steering input device, such as during a vehicle impact.
As the automotive market moves towards increased use of smaller “micro” city vehicles (e.g., city cars, microcars, etc.), alternative control concepts are being considered.
Conventional steering wheels can intrude into the occupant space, especially in a smaller vehicle. Further, conventional steering wheels require the use of coiled “clock spring” wires to conductively couple switches on the rotating steering wheel to the stationary steering column.
One potential alternative is the use of a handlebar system similar to those used for motorbikes and ATVs. However, conventional handlebar systems have several shortcomings. A handlebar must be rotated about a central pivot, causing the handles to rotate and become twisted relative to the driver. For example, as the vehicle is steered to the right, the right hand side handle of the handlebar is rotated toward the driver. The rotation of the handlebar causes the right wrist of the driver to be twisted and places the handlebar into the frontal protection zone (e.g., the space occupied by a driver's frontal airbag cushion in a vehicle collision). The intrusion of the handlebar into the frontal protection zone both introduces a potentially dangerous situation in which the driver is more likely to impact the handlebar, such as during a vehicle impact, and may interfere with the proper deployment of an airbag cushion. Further, the left hand side of the handlebar is simultaneously rotated away from the driver, causing the driver to have to stretch in an uncomfortable manner to maintain contact with the left hand side of the handlebar. The stretching motion may also cause the driver to have to lean away from the seat back, especially for a smaller driver. Leaning forward, away from the seat back when the vehicle is in motion can increase the likelihood of injury in a collision.
It would be desirable to provide an improved steering system for a vehicle, such as city cars and microcars.